


The Unseen Fates (A tale of a Betrayer and her Warden)

by The_Rose



Series: Betrayer and her Warden (RoleSwap AU) [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Betrayer Maiev, Breaking and repairing relationship, F/M, Kael'thas is king of Quel'thalas, Rewritting WoW canon and timeline, Second part of "Betrayer and her Warden", Starting from the end of Warcraft 3 to Legion, Tags to be added, Teldrassil, Warden Illidan, hyjal, tagged mature for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The third war is over. Illidan put his hands on the Demon Soul, but Maiev disappeared in the night.Now that Illidan can go back to Hyjal, to be welcomed amongst the Kaldorei as a hero, he realizes he still not sure about what he wants his life to be. Yet, he cannot let Azeroth on its own and still sworn to protect the planet, no matter what is threatening it.Thankfully, he isn't as alone as he thinks.(Follow up of "The Betrayer And Her Warden".)
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Betrayer and her Warden (RoleSwap AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Unseen Fates (A tale of a Betrayer and her Warden)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you are ready for more "Betrayer and her Warden"! 
> 
> We're back, and to be honest, I hesitated a lot on how I should have done it. Rewriting the entirety of WoW, from Vanilla to Legion? Or just being concentrated on Legion to bring Maiev back faster? I wasn't sure. In the end, I will take some events from the canon timeline, and rewrite them with how they would have happened in that setting. 
> 
> So buckle up, we're going back in right now ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Everyone stays calm!” Yelled Khadgar. “Where’s Velen?”

“Finishing off Kil’jaeden,” Illidan replied, looking everywhere as the adventurers gathered near them. “But we have a bigger problem.”

“You think I don’t know?” Khadgar nervously laughed.

Under them, Argus was getting closer and closer as the ship was slowly going down, pulled by the planet’s gravity. They had defeated Kil’jaeden and drove him away from Azeroth, but at what price? If they were to crash on the planet, not only they couldn’t be sure everyone would survive but also, they would alone on a planet that wanted them dead anyway. They would have to fight off demons at every step and after that intense battle that allowed them to retake the Tomb, they knew they couldn’t afford to stay on Argus.

“If you have a brilliant idea to get us out Illidan, it’s the time to tell it,” urged Khadgar after he tried different teleportation spells, all failing.

But Illidan had no idea. When they went into the Tomb, he hadn’t expected them to end up on a ship and flying to the homeworld of the Legion. The Wardens were still on Azeroth, cleansing the rest of the demons inside the Tomb, meaning they were missing some powerful people with them, that could have helped them out. At that moment, Illidan regretted not have told Jace to come with them. If they had been three sorcerers, maybe they could have gotten enough powers to teleport them all away from the ship.

They only needed more power…

Quickly, Illidan began to search his armor. His hands going everywhere until he finally found what he was searching and soon, he was holding the green crystal in front of his face. He barely knew that artifact and only heard about it as the Sargerite Key, the key between worlds, and it was only thanks to some research from Allari and Sira that he knew that this thing was holding a really powerful ability. Used by the Legion to transport troops, it could probably save them all. Maybe that he didn’t receive it for the purpose he was thinking about, but he had to make that sacrifice.

Now, he only needed to know how to use it exactly.

“Khadgar!” he called, grabbing the other mage’s attention. “I might have a plan!”

“Great! I’m listening!”

“See this thing?” He said, showing up the Key. “It will amplify our power and we should be able to teleport everyone in safety on Azeroth.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Absolutely not. Yet, Illidan lied.

“Unless you have another idea, you have to trust me!”

The Archmage nodded and immediately began to cast the teleporting spell on the crystal. Illidan followed his example, and soon, the crystal went flying in front of the ship, a bigger portal opening in front of them. Sweat dripped from Illidan as he gave everything he could to canalize the power towards Azeroth, but quickly, a thought interrupted him as he looked once more at Argus under them. If he had found the Key, it was because it had been taped to the Light’s Heart and specifically addressed to him, with a few words to explain to him what it was, along with two words.

“Find me.”

It had been signed M, and he perfectly what that M meant. But the raging fight against the Legion didn’t allow him to try the Key until now, but what was really bothering him, was that with the Light’s Heart, they also had a message from a group of resistance within Argus. So, if the Light’s Heart came from Argus, and that the Sargerite Key came from it too, it could only mean that Maiev was already on the planet.

Yet, Illidan was doing everything to not end up on it. And thinking about that fact was his biggest mistake.

He had to find her. Since the end of the Third War, he had been searching for so long, traveled so far without being able to know if she was still alive, and now, she was so close but so far from him yet. And as he realized that he was going to leave, that his only chance to find her would fade, he concentrated on the planet, realizing too late that the teleporting spell was slowly, but surely, including Argus.

“Khadgar,” he simply said. “I’m going to do something really stupid. Sorry.”

“What?!” 

It was the only thing that the Archmage could ask as they finalized the spell and that everyone got teleported on Azeroth.

They ended up in Azsuna, in an empty place that was able to hold all of the adventurers who helped into the fight in the Tomb, and at first, everyone screamed out of joy. It had been a really desperate situation, and not everyone thought they would get out of there alive, and yet, they were finally back on Azeroth. Illidan smiled as he looked at the adventurers but he kept his back turned away from the visible sky, he didn’t have to look at it to know that it wouldn’t be the sky he knew. After all, it was his fault. For a moment, he thought of whistling to call a Warden’s owl that would allow him to communicate with the others, telling them he was fine, but he got interrupted first.

“Illidan,” calmly said Khadgar as he put his hand over his shoulder. “Remove your helmet please.” 

“Sorry, but I won’t. I don’t really want to be punched right now.”

“What went through your head?!” Velen intervened, looking back and forth between the sky and the Warden.

“I didn’t control my spell good enough, sorry,” he explained, lying a little while he kept looking straight in front of him.

He knew that up in the sky, Argus was waiting for them. And on Argus, Maiev was waiting for him.

The hunt was on.

***

Looking at the Demon Soul in his hand, Illidan stopped as he reached the border of Hyjal. From where he was, he could see the remains of Nordrassil and Archimonde, getting his throat dry. He might have not spent a lot of time in Hyjal in the ten thousand years that followed the Sundering, but it was mostly the loss of the Eternity Well that was affecting him, especially since he was the one to create it. As the Sundering was hitting them by surprise, as they had no idea what Maiev had done yet, he went to the original Well to get vials of the precious magic water and then, followed his brother and Tyrande away from Zin-Azshari until they reached Hyjal. Thankfully, none of them had noticed the vials, and when they went to Nordrassil, he took advantage that they had been called away to quickly pour them in the lake, putting it away just in time to not be found by Jarod as he went to tell him they caught Maiev, the one responsible for the Sundering. It was only a few months later, as he was already on the hunt, that Jarod told him that they discovered the new Eternity Well and that they were thinking it was Maiev who did it before leaving Hyjal. And with how he was talking on how she should be punished for it, Illidan conveniently forgot to tell him he was the one responsible for it.

Nowadays, the new Well had been blown up to stop Archimonde, but Illidan still went to gather more vials, knowing he needed them to be more and more powerful, no matter what the other Kaldorei would think about it. And thanks to that decision, he got to help the Quel’dorei after their Sunwell got weakened by the Arthas and the Scourge. It might not have been that much, but he knew that by pouring a vial from the Eternity Well in it, it could stabilize it just enough so the High Elves wouldn’t feel too much the effect of the corruption. Then, he had been forced to leave Silvermoon to go back to Kalimdor to deliver the Demon Soul, now that he had finally put his hands on it. 

He sighed as he remembered that night and how Maiev didn’t leave him the choice to stay on Azeroth. It wasn’t even as if he had requested her to give him the artifact, she did it on her own to make sure he had no reason to follow her. In the end, even if he really wanted to keep following her, he accepted her request and stayed. Now that he had the artifact, he could go back to Hyjal, as he promised ten thousand years ago to his brother and Tyrande. Just by thinking about it, he sighed louder. 

Back then, everything seemed so easy. He just had to find back Maiev; fight her; win; get back the Demon Soul; win Tyrande’s love. But right now, it was all different and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face anyone, but for Jarod who had always been nice to him. Even if Illidan knew he wouldn’t be happy to know that her sister was somewhere that no one could know about and alone. 

He walked through the place, across panicking Night Elves who had no idea what would happen to them now that Nordrassil had been blown up. The tree and the lake at its base had been the source of their immortality and well-being, even a source of power, and now, it was nothing. Illidan remembered feeling something slowly fading from within when it happened. Not too far from him, he saw a group of Kaldorei, surrounding what seemed to be a druid, speaking vividly.

“We have to move towards Darkshore! We cannot stay here anymore as Hyjal had been soiled by the corruption of the Legion,” Fandral was explaining. “We could use the island of Kalidar to make a new home. But we have to move now if we don’t want to let our people perish from the action of Shan’do Malfurion, especially that he doesn’t plan on doing anything right now and –”

Hearing those words, Illidan stepped back and got ready to intervene, even if he didn’t really have anything to counter Fandral’s point, but he got interrupted before he could say anything.

“Illidan!” Jarod shouted, catching his attention. 

The mage glared one last time at the group and finally turned his head towards Jarod and smiled at the other man.

“Hi Jarod,” he replied as he joined him. “How are things going?”

“Not well,” Jarod winced. “Nordrassil is currently uninhabitable, meaning that a lot of people lost their home. Both Tyrande and Malfurion are running everywhere to find a solution, but it won’t be easy. Especially that some people are already trying to gain sympathy from others to gain power.”

He quickly moved his hand toward Fandral, who was now surrounded by more people, all cheering on him. 

“Malfurion knows about it but he got more important and urging thing to care of first, so he let him walk everywhere and do his little speech,” continued Jarod. “Tyrande is also overwhelmed and spends more time trying to appease everyone with Elune’s blessing than being able to think about a solution.”

“And I guess that as usual, you’re running everywhere to make sure nothing breaks?”

“That’s a good summary,” sadly smiled Jarod. “Anyway, what are you doing here? And where’s Maiev?”

Illidan winced at the sound of hope tainting Jarod’s voice. Then, he took out the Demon Soul.

“I’m bringing that damned thing,” he said, trying to avoid the Maiev’s question as long as he could.

“How did you get it?” Jarod asked, clearly surprised to see the artifact.

“To be perfectly honest with you, it’s Maiev who gave it to me.”

“But why? Why would she let go of such a powerful artifact.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Probably that she really wanted me off her back.”

Actually, Illidan perfectly knew why, but he didn’t want to explain it.

“And now, where is she?” 

“I don’t know either,” admitted Illidan. “She gave me the Demon Soul and disappeared in the night. She could be anywhere on Azeroth…”

He made a break as he looked away.

“But with the Legion popping up left and right with those damn portals, I’m not even sure she’s on the planet anymore.”

“Why would she leave?!”

“I’m not sure, but I think she’s either going to gain more power from sources outside of Azeroth, either going to fight the Legion directly on her own.”

Jarod groaned and rubbed his face in his hands.

“And you didn’t stop her?”

“I couldn’t do it, even if I wanted it.”

Jarod groaned louder and rubbed his face harder.

“Well, I guess we can’t do anything about it,” he stated, as Illidan shrugged to confirm it. “But you, what will you do now?”

Illidan looked away again, thinking about it.

“I’m not sure. I think I will start by talking to Tyrande and Malfurion, then…”

What could he do now? For ten thousand years he had chased after Maiev to get back the Demon Soul and put the artifact in safety, but now, that mission was over. Of course, he was remembering how Maiev asked him to protect the planet, but what could he do alone?

“I just don’t know, I need to think about it.”

He once again regretted not have followed Maiev that night.

“Tyrande is in the inn, and Malfurion at the border of Nordrassil,” Jarod told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you need me, I’m running around this village.”

“Thanks,” Illidan said.

Jarod gave him a tap in his back and went back to whatever he was doing before he noticed Illidan in the crowd. Meanwhile, the mage looked between the inn and the path leading to Nordrassil, trying to decide with who he should talk first. But as he remembered that his brother could probably leave at any time for his druid’s duty, while Tyrande couldn’t go anywhere with her High Priestess’ duties, he decided to start with his brother. 

Thankfully, Nordrassil wasn’t that far away, and there was only one path to it, meaning he could miss the gathering of druids looking desperately at the World Tree. Around them, the corpses of demons were burning to prevent any biohazard calamity, or just to make sure that they couldn’t come back to life through their bodies. And in the middle of the crowd, Malfurion was standing, giving a reassuring speech to the others Druid.

“Malfurion?” Illidan yelled, staying afar.

Everyone turned toward him, but he mainly saw the disappointment in his brother’s eyes. Malfurion quickly said a few words to dismiss the others around him, and they scattered as Illidan got closer.

“What are you doing here?” 

Malfurion’s voice was cold and there was no joy in eyes from seeing his brother.

“I finally got the Demon Soul,” Illidan explained, showing the artifact to his brother to prove he wasn’t lying. “Maiev is still alive and somewhere, but she won’t be a threat to us anymore.”

“You can bring it to Tyrande,” Malfurion replied, turning away to look at Nordrassil again, pain in his voice. “She will take care of it.”

“And what will you do?” Asked Illidan, remembering how the last time they talked about that, his brother’s plan wasn’t really bright.

“The Dream had been shaken to its core by the loss of Nordrassil and we will need to heal it from within,” he explained. “With some other druids, we will leave for Moonglade and join the Dream to do it. It might take us years.”

“Good luck,” Illidan said, in all honesty. “I know you can do it, you’ve always been the best druid between us.”

Malfurion kept his back turned to Illidan and just moved his hand, clearly dismissing him. Illidan lowered his head and left, respecting his brother’s wishes. At least, he knew about his plans and it didn’t seem to be some awful plans, and he made a mental note to go to Moonglade from time to time to check on him. And with that last thought, Illidan made his way back to the village, preparing himself to meet Tyrande.

He knocked on the door and the voice told him to enter. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and got welcomed by Tyrande, headfirst into a lot of papers as she tried to find a way for the Kaldorei to survive in the following years.

“Hi Tyrande, it’s me,” he awkwardly said.

She looked up without moving her head and glared at him.

“I hope you’re bringing me Shadowsong’s head,” she said as she went back to the papers.

Illidan had a nervous smile at those words, mostly remembering how Maiev herself was using their last name when she was hating them. Until she changed her mind on him and began to use his first name. 

“No,” he told her as she groaned out loud her frustration. “And she ran away really far this time, I’m not sure I could do it. But, I still got the Demon Soul.”

He put it on the desk, right in front of her and she finally raised her head to look at him.

“Well, it took you only ten thousand years to do something that simple,” she added, clearly mocking. “I am really wondering what you did for ninety hundred and ninety-nine years.”

“Listen Tyrande,” he sighed. “I had no idea that she was intercepting the letters, and even less than she was sending some herself. I would have stopped her if I could!” 

“Yet, when you found about it, you just disappeared without a word nor an explanation.”

“I was really busy trying to catch –”

“I know you came back in Hyjal a few times while you supposedly disappeared, and that you were seeing Jarod. I have Sentinels guarding the place.”

Illidan winced as she exposed the truth. He did come back from times to times, after he received the love letter from Tyrande, mostly to see Jarod because he actually had some good advice, even if he had carefully hidden his feelings for Maiev from him, and he had no idea that Tyrande was aware of it. Even Maiev had no idea he came back. 

“Sorry but… I loved you, I really did. But slowly, as I spent more and more time traveling around the planet, I realized that there was so much more. I met a lot of new people; new races; new places; and I found myself rethinking about a lot of things.”

He lowered his head, knowing it wasn’t really easy to say those things. But he had pushed it away for too long.

“When we grew up, my life was revolving around you and Malf. Everything that I was doing was about one of you in some way and I couldn’t see my future without both of you. But things changed and now, Malf will do anything to stay away from both us because we hurt him, and you rightfully hate me,” he took another deep breath. “I won’t ask for anything. I won’t ask you to forgive me or anything. I will serve the Night Elves, and by extension, you.”

Tyrande raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair.

“You know that we exiled all the mages? That you are the only exception?”

“Is it a threat?” Calmly asked Illidan.

“What do you think?”

“Well, if you want to exile me, do it. I will be welcomed in Silvermoon with open arms, almost like a savior. It won’t be a punishment for me.”

She glared at him and looked down at her papers. Meanwhile, Illidan smiled victoriously, taking advantage that she wasn’t seeing his face. He knew how to manipulate her into giving him what he wanted, and right now, he couldn’t afford to lose his link with the Kaldorei. His plan was even to slowly reunite the Night and High Elves in the long term, and he was ready to do anything for it.

“Well, what do you want?” Finally asked Tyrande, looking up again.

“I want to help,” he said, quickly removing his smile and looking serious. “The Legion invaded us for the second time, and maybe you aren’t really aware of it, but a few years ago, the Orcs invaded the Eastern Kingdom, being controlled by the Legion.”

Tyrande quickly muttered about how she suddenly understood where the Orcs came from, after showing up unannounced on Kalimdor. 

“And even before, we knew there are threats from within our planet that could destroy us if we don’t do anything for it, so eventually, allow me to find peoples that want to protect the planet and train them for that mission.”

Illidan made a break, trying to not show the surprise on his face. He had talked without thinking and he hadn’t expected that it would take that kind of turn. But deep down, he had always known that it could end like this, as he couldn’t keep fighting alone constantly. Maybe that Maiev thought that she could, but he was going to prove her wrong. 

“We already have the Sentinels,” said Tyrande, interrupting his thoughts.

“I know, but I’m talking about a new kind of forces that could be deployed everywhere on the planet and fight for everyone. The Sentinels are here to protect us and only us.”

Tyrande stared blankly at the papers, slightly frowning.

“Well…” she began, slowly. “Before the War of the Ancients, there was that order… The Watchers. But it had been dismantled a long time ago when most of them died in the war and since we only have some remnants.”

Illidan remembered that time where he sneaked into Hyjal to talk with Jarod and how he left with one of those cloaks, who was still carefully hidden in his backpack. 

“We could eventually try to do something from it,” she continued. “But what kind of people do you want with you?”

It was a good question, and once again, he talked without thinking first.

“Those who need to get revenge on life and who are ready to sacrifice everything to protect Azeroth.”

She sarcastically snorted at those words.

“You know a lot about sacrifices of course.”

He decided to not reply to that attack.

“Well. Give me a day, I’ll found you the peoples you need,” she finally said.

“Thank you,” simply replied Illidan.

And as Tyrande put back her face into the papers, Illidan left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
